I didn't do it
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ is thinking that the tradition of an end of the year prank needs to be reinstated. WARNING: Contains the spanking/CP of a minor. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ   May contain mild language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

This story may contain the corporal punishment of a minor. If you have a problem with this please DON'T READ. Simply go back to the menu!

This story can be read on its own yet is really part of a larger story arch and will make more sense if you read at least "Pranks 'R Us" first.

There was only a three of weeks left of school before the summer break and CJ was spending all recess and lunch breaks in the office as part of her punishment for the long string of pranks she'd been pulling since spring break. For the first few days CJ sat on a chair watching the secretary run around like crazy being the personal assistant to the principal, doing photocopying for the teachers, answering phones, doing her own paperwork and recording attendance for the entire school. CJ couldn't believe that everyone would treat Miss Parkin like she was their personal slave. They weren't very respectful and they expected things in 2 minutes and paid no attention as to whether or not she was busy or in the middle of something else. So on day four CJ decided to do something about Miss Parkin's problems.

When she entered the office instead of taking up her position on the chair beside the principal's door she approached Miss Parkin's desk and asked "Is there anything I could help you with?" The stare that she received suggested that maybe she hadn't made herself clear so she tried again. "I've been here a few days now and you seem to be busier than you can deal with and I'm sitting here doing nothing, which seems kind of wasteful. Don't you think?"

Miss Parkin wasn't sure what to think about CJ's offer. Her only interaction with this girl was when she was in trouble. Stories in the staffroom varied wildly from trouble maker who couldn't be trusted to smart responsible kid who needed an outlet for her extra energy. It only took Miss Parkin a few seconds to decide that an extra set of hands regardless of who they belonged to was needed and she shouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ok. I'll let you help but you need to promise me you'll stay out of trouble, I'm supposed to make sure you stay in the chair and out of trouble."

CJ raised her right hand and placed her left hand over her heart "I solemnly swear that I will help you and stay out of trouble" and gave her best charismatic smile. Miss Parkin suppressed a laugh but allowed herself to smile.

For the next few days CJ followed Miss Parkin around the office, learning how to work the different machines and when things needed to be completed. When Monday came CJ was able to predict what Miss Parkin needed and help out before she was asked.

Miss Parkin quickly grew to like this kid. She was polite, happy, energetic and more helpful than anyone she'd ever worked with. Miss Parkin understood how CJ could be misinterpreted, but she decided that she was in the camp of those who thought she was smart kid who needed to be kept busy to stay out of trouble.

CJ's time with Steven was limited to the walk to and from school. But it was still long enough to discuss the end of year prank. Steven had no interest in being part of such an activity no matter how much CJ pleaded. So she went with plan B get someone else to pull the prank and make sure she was in the vicinity to appreciate it.

In the past couple of years the tradition of the grade 8 graduating pulling a prank on the principal. CJ came to the conclusion that this tradition needed to be resurrected. She just needed to figure out how. She figured she had two major problems, the first she wasn't in 8th grade and didn't know very many of the kids who were. The second was that she needed to get whoever she convinced to pull the stunt to do it when she couldn't be blamed for it.

CJ used Steven as a sounding board for ideas. Although he wasn't going to participate directly he was happy enough to discuss hypothetical situations. He didn't want to admit that he really did have fun with her when they were setting up the pranks. His problem was that unlike CJ he didn't think the spanking at the end was worth it. The closest he would get to helping was suggesting that CJ talk to Dylan Rogers as he was a grade 8 student Steven knew from his soccer team last summer and Dylan seemed the right guy for the job.

Time was running out as summer was fast approaching and CJ didn't have recess or lunch to converse with Dylan. So it was on Tuesday afternoon once the final bell rang that CJ caught up with Dylan as he was leaving the school yard with his two buddies Rob and Seth. They initially laughed at CJ wanting to talk to them but quickly listened when the idea of a traditional end of year prank was brought up. CJ started small simply giving the boys the idea. She then ran off to catch up with Steven.

The next morning before school started Seth and Dylan cornered CJ at the bike rack as she arrived with Steven. At first she was little nervous them being so much bigger and her over active imagination getting ahead of itself. But quickly came to understand that they were there for help. A satisfied smile broke across her face; she had them hook, line and sinker. Now she needed to make sure that she played so little a role that she could not be blamed for the stunt. During the conversation she simply gave the boys a few different suggestions and the principal and Miss Parkin's schedule throughout the day; she'd recently become quite the expert.

After spending her breaks with Miss Parkin again she made a mental note to talk to the grade 8 boys, she didn't want the prank to involve the young secretary. When she caught up with them again at the end of the day she asked that the secretary not be involved at all. The boys seemed happy to comply as a thank you for the idea and scheduling help. Satisfied that all would go well CJ walked home with an extra lightness in her step.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week or so was spent revising and writing exams. CJ actually didn't mind this time of year there was little school work and students were allowed to spend their spare time in the library or an empty classroom. CJ was enjoying her punishment spending breaks in the office with Miss Parkin. She was busy and feeling useful which she rarely did while at school. She'd learned about Miss Parkin's personal life and kept it to herself, she felt that she'd been given confidential information and wasn't about to break that confidence.

On the second to last day of school CJ was working in the photocopy room with Miss Parkin when Mr. Thompson rushed in looking rather ticked. Both CJ and the secretary looked shocked at the furious looking man standing beside them. Mr. Thompson stepped up to CJ so that he was well within her personal space. "What were you thinking? You are still being punished for the last stunt and you pull this?"

Two confused people stood in the photocopy room looking at a crazed Mr. Thompson. It was Miss Parkin who spoke first. "Mr. Thompson I am not sure what you are insinuating but CJ has been with me the entire lunch break and was never left alone, whatever you think she's done it isn't possible."

CJ was still too stunned to come to her own defense but her speechlessness probably worked in her favor. A sputtering Mr. Thompson wasn't sure how to proceed. Ten minutes previously he had walked into his office to find a makeshift fence surrounding 3 small chickens on a pile of straw. Each chicken was numbered there was a 1, a 2 and a 4 suggesting that there was a 3 on the loose. The first thought that jumped to his mind was "I can't believe she would try something again". Without looking for the missing chicken he went to search for Miss CJ DiNozzo and ask for an explanation. So now standing with her in front of him with the most confused look on her face and Miss Parkin vouching for her whereabouts he was at a loss for what to do next.

Miss Parkin took the lead; "CJ come with me we can finish this later". CJ followed close behind still confused by the last few moments. Mr. Thompson was left standing alone in the photocopy room. He was utterly surprised by the course of events and angrily returned to his office storming past Miss Parkin's desk and CJ working at a side table. Shutting the door of his office he realized that he still had an immediate concern he had to deal with. Three chickens in a fenced yard with the possibility of a fourth on the loose was something he didn't feel like dealing with. As he was about to sit down at his desk an 'ignore' the clucking as thought occurred to him, he stood, walked to his door skirting the chicken pen and called to CJ.

Still a little concerned she was going to be blamed for this little problem she turned to face him but stayed put. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to go to the janitor's office and see if you can get a box big enough for several chickens and another one for straw."

"Sure" hesitantly backing out of the office and heading towards the janitor's office.

While CJ was busy looking for boxes Mr. Thompson had another discussion with Miss Parkin about CJ's possible involvement before deciding that there was no way for her to have caused the chaos in his office. So now he was left with chickens to find a home for and some culprits to find and only a day and half before school let out to accomplish these tasks.

CJ returned just as the afternoon classes were about to start, not having any exam she offered to help collect the chickens and straw. Mr. Thompson watched from a distance as CJ corralled the unsuspecting poultry quickly, smiling he started to look through the student files to find if there was anyone who would easily have access to chickens as there weren't a lot of wild specimens running free in DC. Since he too had been a member of a graduating class Mr. Thompson started with those in grade 8, and lo and behold a young Seth McGregor's family ran a butcher shop downtown.


	3. Chapter 3

As afternoon exams were coming to an end Mr. Thompson stood waiting outside the English classroom waiting for a young Mr. McGregor. The students filed past in rapt discussion over exam questions and how each thought they had done. Seth was one of the last to exit and upon seeing Mr. Thompson standing across the hall the guilt couldn't have been any more clearly written across his face.

"Follow me please Seth" Mr. Thompson instructed turning towards his office without pausing to see if the trouble maker was following. Seth took a moment to collect himself and tried to decide whether or not he could get out of the school quick enough but promptly thought better of it and trailed several paces behind the principal. His decision was based on two things… he wanted to come back tomorrow for the end of year party and Mr. Thompson didn't actually look too irritated.

The two walked through the front entrance area and without stopping entered the principal's personal office. Mr. Thompson gestured for his guest to close the door and come to stand in front of the desk he was now seated behind. Seth risked a quick glance around the room and noticed that although there was no sign of loose chickens and straw there was a faint clucking from a cardboard box in the corner. It took all of his self control not to chuckle at the remnants of the prank and the thought of how surprised this man must have been to find chickens in his office.

"Looks a little different than it did this afternoon doesn't it Mr. McGregor?"

"Ah.. whatever do you mean?" stammered Seth feigning innocence. He wasn't up to admitting to what he'd done and didn't think there was anything that would suggest he was the guilty party.

"It seems that after lunch I returned to find several chickens had taken up residence in the middle of my office. And when I investigated further it seems that out of all the students who attend our fine institution you are the only one that would have easy access to chickens."

"Out of the 500 kids in this school **I am **the only one who had access to chickens I find that unlikely" Seth countered.

"I decided that I only needed to investigate the middle school students and don't go pretending you know nothing about it I have already called your father. And guess what… he was wondering what had happened to this morning's delivery of young poultry." Waiting for the information to sink in he paused before he said "Seth I doubt that this was the work of a single person, did you have any helpers in your relocation of said poultry?" pointing to the box in the corner.

Seth's view of partners in crime was somewhat different than CJ's and so being given the opportunity to implicate others he quickly rambled off several names including Dylan and CJ's. Mr. Thompson gave the list of names to Miss Parkin to round up all the culprits and bring them to the office but he didn't include CJ in the list. While waiting for the boys to arrive he turned to his computer leaving Seth standing nervously in front of the desk not knowing what to expect as this was the first time he found himself in this situation.

Mr. Thompson used his time effectively writing a short email to one Mr. Anthony DiNozzo.

Dear Mr. DiNozzo,

I am writing this email to inform you of your daughter's actions. In my position a great portion of my time communicating with parents is done when a student has stepped out of line. I believe that although our students do many good deeds these rarely get conveyed to the parents as they are over shadowed by the times they make poor decisions and get into trouble.

Over the past three weeks your daughter has been serving her in school suspension, as we discussed, by being in the office during all breaks and lunch hours. From experience many kids in this situation would sit and sulk or stew that they were being unfairly treated or complain. Not CJ. She spent the first 2 days watching our secretary run around far too busy to get all of her work done by the end of the day and soon came to offer her assistance when she was in the office. CJ has spent the past 3 weeks working very hard to ease Miss Parkin's work load and has done so with a smile on her face and kindness in her heart. It is my belief that she was doing these things to help out a fellow human being and had no ulterior motive for her actions. I am happy to take this opportunity to tell you that after a difficult road through grade 7 CJ has been an excellent example of kindness and helpfulness.

This afternoon several grade 8 boys left me an end of year gift of live chickens in a farm pen in the middle of my office and when questioned they have implicated CJ. At the time the prank was executed CJ was working hard with Miss Parkin and so we know she had no part to play in the event. I would like to convey my apologies to her as my first reaction was to blame her without first finding out the facts.

Have a great summer,

Mr. Thompson.

By the time he had finished writing the email and hit send Miss Parking arrived with four boys that were looking rather sullen and angry. They did not appreciate being ratted out. Several shot glares at CJ as they walked by. She smiled sweetly and was very thankful that she was not the one being hulled up on the carpet for this one.

As the door closed leaving 5 boys to be dealt with by the principal CJ excused herself from Miss Parkin and went to find Steven for the walk home. She had no interest on listening to the paddle fly from the other side of the door. There was a slight twinge of guilt that she had been a key player in the boys being in this situation in the first place and didn't want to have to explain herself.

CJ and Steven made their way home talking about their plans for the summer and looking forward to 8 weeks of free time.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was sitting at his desk when the "You've got Mail" icon popped up. When he opened his email and saw that it was from CJ's principal his blood started to boil almost immediately. Running through his head was… what had she done now? She wasn't even finished serving her punishment for the last prank. He took a deep breath and clicked open.

Ziva watched as her husband's face read anger and frustration to guilt and … what was that? … confusion? When his facial expression landed somewhere near neutral she chanced to ask "Something wrong?"

"Ah… No.. actually it is a good thing really… let me forward this to you" Tony answered.

Ziva quickly read the email and was smiling by the end. "Did she tell you she was helping out at school?"

"No" Tony said and continued with his work without much thought to the conversation or email.

CJ dropped Steven at his place and made her way home. She was in such a good mood with all that had happened and that tomorrow at school was only party time. So she started to make supper right away and was found happily working when Tony and Ziva came in.

Together they set the table and sat down to eat together for the first time in quite awhile.

The conversation flowed freely and it was in this atmosphere of lightness that Ziva brought up how proud she was that CJ had been helping out at school. Ziva explained how Mr. Thompson had emailed to let them know how much her help was appreciated and that he was happy to pass along good news. CJ almost visibly puffed up at the positive feedback and explained how she had come to be the secretary's assistant.

Tony sat and listened to his daughter and wife talking. It was something they rarely did without a lot of tension in the conversation.

Tony decided to step into the conversation carefully so that he could find out why she would have been blamed by a boy he had never heard of pulling a prank she was not physically able to do. He kept his voice neutral and his posture casual so as not to evoke any defensive behavior from his daughter.

"CJ… Mr. Thompson email also mentioned that he was sorry for blaming you for something you could have no part in… he wanted us to pass that along as well."

CJ was momentarily taken aback but reading her father's mood she quickly relaxed and started to describe the situation. She laughed out loud as she described the crazy look on his face as he came storming into the photocopy room. She continued to tell the story about the chickens and catching them and how funny the whole situation was and how it was nice to watch from the outskirts and not be involved.

The slight catch in her voice when she denounced any involvement suggested to Tony that she knew a little more than she was letting on. He decided to see how much CJ really knew about the day's events.

"Strange how an eighth grader would blame you for being part of it... knowing you were in the office working when it happened. Don't you think?" remaining calm and casual as he spoke.

"No… why would it be strange… you heard what Mr. Richardson said when I super glued everything to his desk…. I'm the only one whose ever done such things lately… he probably thought that he could blame it on someone else so that he didn't get in trouble…" CJ tried very hard to keep her voice even and not implicate herself in this mess. The evening had been going so well she should have known things wouldn't end well.

"CJ what part did you play?" Tony asked accusingly. "And remember my feeling on omission being the same as lying"

CJ exhaled as her shoulders dropped and she put her fork down. "All I did was suggest that it was a grade 8 tradition to prank the principal. I had nothing more to do with it."

"Nothing? Really?" raising his eyebrows.

"I may have given them suggestions of different pranks available to them"

"May have"

"Ya .. " looking at her plate rather than her father.

"Go wai…" before he could finish his sentence or thought Ziva stood, grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the living room.

"What are you thinking you are doing?" Ziva said in an angry whisper.

"Teaching our daughter a lesson" Tony responded in an aggravated tone.

"OH NO you are NOT"

"She is just as responsible for those chickens clucking in the principal's office. Those boys wouldn't have done anything if she hadn't talked to them. She is going to think that if she gets someone else to do the work she can get away with it." He explained angrily.

"Tony, she was not directly responsible"

" If I convinced McGee to pull a prank on the director, Gibbs would have tanned my hide pretty good."

"Yes… but you are not Gibbs and CJ is your daughter not your agent… Tony… look at the evening we have had. For the first time in a long time CJ is talking to us. We found out about her working in the office from the principal, she never mentioned it to us at all…. We are headed into her teenage years and she already does not talk to us… do you know what she likes? Because I do not…. Do you not think that maybe a few conversations that do not end with CJ getting punished might let us get to know our daughter a bit better... I for one think it is worth having CJ think she could get 'away' with this one if it means we can get to know her a little better…. Do you not agree?" Ziva was staring at her speechless husband waiting for some sort of response.

Tony not sure what was the 'right' thing to do stood there quietly. Ziva had a point, they spent very little time lately with their daughter because of work and this hadn't been a stellar year for CJ so much of that time had been in the role of disciplinarian.

Ziva stood waited and quietly allowing her partner to process her point, but regardless of what he thought she was not going to let him punish CJ for this offence. She was not going to allow the openness from CJ to get her into trouble. She wanted her to feel like she could share with them.

Tony finally relaxed his stance and nodded to Ziva. He followed her back to the kitchen to find his daughter still at the table playing with her food.

CJ watched as her mother dragged her father into the next room. She tried hard not to smile when she heard her mother tell him he wasn't going to punish her. Although she didn't hear everything that was said she got the general idea and the fact that she wouldn't be headed to her room with her father was really the only the thing that mattered to her right now. As they returned to the kitchen she resumed her dejected look so that they didn't know she had been eavesdropping.

Tony returned to his seat and continued the conversation as if he hadn't started to threaten punishment. CJ decided she would play along and continue the conversation. Ziva watched from a distance as her family started talking again. Smiling she joined them and together they all sat talking long after dinner had been consumed.

The evening ended late with everyone watching a film. Ziva suggesting that going to bed late would not affect CJ's last day of school.


	5. What's in a name?

Summer was a great time of year as far a CJ was concerned she spent many hours hanging out with Steven, visiting her parent's colleagues at NCIS, and helping Gibbs with his latest project. CJ generally didn't need to cause any trouble during the summer months as she wasn't trying to keep occupied or make life interesting because it was busy and interesting of it's own accord.

Mid way through July CJ was curled up on the couch leaning against her father while they were watching a movie. As the credit began to role CJ tilted her head back so that she could see her father's face.

"Dad"

"Mmmm" Tony responded distracted by reading the TV screen.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" he laughed.

Gently smacking his leg she replied "you know what I mean".

"Ya… sure you can ask me anything anytime… what's on your mind?"

"Why do you call me CJ?" looking back to the TV and not his face.

With a bewildered expression he answered hesitantly "Because it's your name?"

"Not really. My name is Caitlyn. Well Caitlyn Jennifer really"

"Hmmm" Tony was really not sure what this was all about and decided that not saying anything was the safest. His daughter obviously wanted some information but exactly what he wasn't sure and he didn't want to discourage her yet he wasn't particularly comfortable with this line of questioning either.

"So why do you call me CJ?"

"When you mother and I picked out your name we decided right away that we would shorten it to CJ so that is how it has always been."

"WHY" CJ was getting annoyed at the avoidance.

Sighing heavily Tony shifted his position so that he was sitting a little taller and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you call me Caitlyn, why do you call me CJ?"

Because CJ had been named after two women who both died in the line of duty, they, those in her life had decided that they wouldn't really play up that part of her name. Since all of her 'family' still worked at NCIS they didn't want her worrying excessively about their mortality.

Starting slowly Tony began to tell the story of how he and his wife had come to name their daughter after their dead partners.

"We named you after two spectacular women. They were special to us. And so we named you after them." Hoping that was going to be enough he started to shift his position but settled when he saw the look on CJ's face.

"Who were they REALLY, what were they like?"

"Who do you want to start with?" Tony resigned himself that the discussion was going to happen it might as well be led by the one who wanted the information.

"Caitlyn since it's my first name" CJ said with determination.

"Ok… where should I start?"

"How did you meet? What did you think of her? Did mom like her too? Is she like me at all? Did you call her Caitlyn?"

Tony smiled as he started to recall how he met Kate. A secret service agent on Air Force One protecting the president she was confident, sure of himself. "Well when I first met Kate, we called her Kate not Caitlyn… except of course Ducky.. Dr. Mallard.. he called her Caitlyn…. She was working for the secret service directly responsible for guarding the president… at first she didn't like me much… well… that wasn't much different than a lot of people… she came to work at NCIS … she was always proper… squared away as Gibbs would say… she wasn't easily pulled into our games… occasionally she would… but mostly it was just not letting the 'mark' know they were in for it… She accepted people much quicker than Gibbs or myself…. She was a tough cookie… she was a very strong woman… She was very good friends with Abby they would do things outside of work hours… Your mother never met her… Kate died before your mother started to work at NCIS… "

"Is that why you never told me about her, because she died?" CJ prodded.

"Kind of… she died in the line of duty… shot by a terrorist… it messed a lot of people up for quite a while… But she was the first partner I'd had that had lasted for an extended period of time… the closest partner I had until your mother and McGee… her strength, determination to do her job to the best of her ability, her bravery and courage is what led us to name you after her."

"Am I like her?"

Picturing Kate in her conservative clothing, acting prim and proper, Kate always walking on the straight and narrow…. No CJ was almost nothing like Kate in those respects… but…

"You are a strong person CJ … you follow your heart… you know what is right and what is wrong…. You are helpful and see the good in people… in those ways you are like Kate."

CJ smiled and then sat quietly for a while, she needed a moment to process what she had just heard. She had known for a long time that something 'bad' had happened to Caitlyn, Kate, because otherwise she would have heard more stories. She wanted to know why her mother agreed to use the name even though she had never met her, but she decided that was a question for later.

"Where did the name Jennifer come from?"

"Jenny… Director Sheppard… is what we called her…. She was a great agent before she became the director… the first female director of an armed federal agency… she was the youngest as well… Your mother and Jenny worked in Europe together and became good friends…. Jenny was instrumental in Ziva coming to the states… She enjoyed the agent life and often stepped in to listen to how a case was going or use her position to get a warrant or piece of information we couldn't get through other channels…"

"How did you meet?"

"She showed up the same day Ziva did at the agency…. As the director… so although your mother knew her as an agent I only knew Jenny as the director… it took a while to become friends because of the difference in positions at work…. "

"Did she die too?"

"Ya… she did… she got shot by a bunch of bad guys … but the rumor was that she was very sick and that is why she took that job… she knew that whoever did the sting may not make it home… and since she was dying anyway… she went down fighting"

"Am I like her at all?"

"The fight, the spunk, the do it at all costs you are like Jenny… strong willed, strong sense of duty… these things are like you."

"Dad.."

"Yes"

"Why do you call me CJ?"

"We're back to that?"

"Ya"

"Although you may share some characteristics with your namesakes, you are YOU. We didn't want to call you by someone else's name. CJ is YOUR name. We wanted you to make your own trail, be who you were, not think you had to follow in their footsteps. We wanted to honor them by using their names but we didn't want you to believe you were THEM.

CJ turned to hug him. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Now , off to bed with you, it's late even for a summer night."

CJ ran off to get ready for bed and left her father sitting on the couch.

Tony watched as his daughter took off up the stairs and then slouched down in the couch, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His thoughts went first to Jenny, her death still weighed heavily on his conscience. And inevitably when he thought of Jenny he thought of Jeanne. The thought of his first "true" love didn't bring the pain, anguish and guilt that it once did. He smiled at the memories now rather than trying not to cry. It was part of his past and just that. And then his thoughts rolled to Kate, his Kate, she was so different from all the other women in his life. Although he may have fantasized about her but he never truly pursued her which was unusual, but that wasn't what Kate was to him. And then his daughter, not like these women, but not unlike either, he hoped that she understood that he wanted her to follow her own road not one that was laid down by whom she was named after. Tony fell asleep leaning back on the sofa.

CJ went to her room, got ready for bed and fell asleep trying to process all the information she had just absorbed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Discussion of spanking of a minor - don't like don't read

The summer was racing by and CJ was trying to enjoy every last minute of her time. Her and Steven spent hours together just hanging out. Most days they rode their bikes through the trails in the park but occasionally just sat around talking. On a particularly hot day CJ and Steven were sitting in the playground on top of the monkey bars.

The conversation meandered through music, movies and came to talking about school. A subject CJ tried to avoid when she wasn't there. Although Steven spent most of the time recalling the somewhat disastrous year they had had in seventh grade. Laughing about the antics they had been part of and then speculation about the new school year became the main topic. Mr. Richardson their favourite teacher wasn't going to be there but neither was their arch nemesis Mrs. Stewart. So there was some happy news. What was it going to be like? Their last year of elementary school, they were soon headed to high school. CJ could hardly imagine leaving; she'd been at this school since she was in kindergarten. The two friends contemplated the year for a while and then CJ jumped down off the monkey bars informing Steven that she was not going to waste anymore 'summer' time talking about school.

They found the hot dog vendor and bought a sausage and soda for lunch. Finding a big shady tree they sat under it to eat leaning against the thick trunk. They didn't say much as they ate enjoying the companionship and so CJ was taken aback when Steven finally said "I'm not real happy with your uncle you know."

Confused CJ turned to look at her friend to see if she could read anything on his face. He didn't seem angry or upset just a bit thoughtful maybe. Not knowing where this little chat was headed she took this opportunity to just wait and see. She was getting better at silence. But when Steven didn't continue she prompted with "And that would be because…?"

"He planted the idea of spanking in my dad's head!"

"Where in the world did that come from? That happened weeks and weeks ago and you're still mad about that…. you need to let it go." CJ wasn't angry she just thought that Steven really had the wrong idea. He needed to accept it and move on.

The glare the Steven shot CJ suggested that he was NOT going to be letting it go anytime soon and he wasn't pleased with being told to do so.

"I'm not talking about weeks ago. I'm talking about last night."

"Oh" CJ was sort of taken aback by the revelation and once again remained silent in hopes that Steven would continue on his own and she wouldn't step in it again. But once more he sat quietly and CJ needed to encourage him to continue. "What happened?" Seemed like a safe reply.

"Am 12 years old and never got spanked until YOUR uncle decides to tell my parents that I was involved with the mess at the school and that they should make sure I understood it was wrong and dangerous."

CJ was starting to get impatient. That WAS weeks ago and she already knew that. How did it come up again is what she really wanted to know and Steven didn't seem capable of continuing the story without constant prodding. "Go on" she said somewhat impatiently.

"I figure that it was your uncle's fault that I got spanked and now my dad seems to think it's a good idea and did it again."

"I highly doubt your father had never thought of it before. You are just a REALLY good kid and it was never needed before." CJ proposed uncertainly. She really did doubt Gibbs was completely responsible for changing the way Mr. Arnott dealt with his son but understood how Steven could come to that conclusion.

"Well it can just stop right now"

CJ couldn't help but laugh out loud at his declaration. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Steven seemed bewildered by the question, yet she thought it was rather a straight forward inquiry.

"Ya… what did you do last night… "when he was still looking blank "that got you a spanking?"

Now it was his turn to say "Oh".

"My mom had been driving me crazy for days nagging about this and that… doesn't matter what really… and I was tired of listening and she didn't understand how I felt about things and she continued to nag and I continued to ignore. Then yesterday she went back to nag nag nagging and I lost it…. I started yelling at her… and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying but I wasn't very nice and then I kind of swore at her in the rant."

"Kinda swore… how do you kinda swear?"

"Ok… so I swore at her… and I think I called her names too… Like I said I was really angry and frustrated and wasn't really paying attention to exactly what I said."

"Yikes… that was stupid"

"Ya … I know… anyway… my dad heard the WHOLE mess and well… he wasn't very happy about it."

"Steven I would like to suggest that Gibbs had NOTHING to do with your father punishing you last night…. I am SURE he would have come to the same conclusion last night even if my uncle hadn't have suggested anything several weeks ago."

"CJ … can I ask you a question?"

"Yep"

"Why aren't you ever grounded? Like NEVER."

"It doesn't work real well in our family."

His screwed up face and puzzled visage suggested she needed to elaborate on her answer.

"My parents work weird hours, and are sometimes gone for days at a time. And these late nights or quick trips aren't planned in advance they just HAPPEN. Gibbs or Mrs. Sykes looks after me when that happens and it isn't easy for someone else to enforce grounding or removal of privileges. It is sort of like punishing the person who has to look after me as well. So it wasn't really ever an option. Sometimes my parents have me do extra chores or help out with things as a punishment but it tends to be for minor offences. Big screw ups, like this year at school, don't really fall into the rake the lawn and water the garden sort of punishment."

By the time CJ had finished her explanation Steven was howling with laughter as she had been accentuating each of her sentences with hand gestures and mock expressions.

Steven was not sure how CJ could be so non-chalant about the whole thing but he always felt better after talking to her.

They cleaned up their wrappers and soda cans and started out for an afternoon of biking the trails.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer was coming to a close and CJ was spending a few days of the last week of freedom at the NCIS headquarters. Tony and his team, which included Ziva, were catching up on paperwork and getting files ready for court. It had been an unusually busy summer and so this down time was really appreciated. Having CJ around had everyone in good spirits; the entire staff enjoyed her sense of humor and charming smile.

The 'team' including the ME Jimmy Palmer all went to lunch and Tim came along too even though he hadn't worked directly with either of them for some time. Tim was more family now than colleague. The lunch hour took longer than an hour and people slowly filtered back to work as they finished eating and visiting changed to old times. Eventually only Tony and CJ were the last sitting at the table. As they were leaving the restaurant and heading back to the navy yard CJ asked if she could go for a walk before coming back inside.

"As long as you behave yourself" CJ took off at a trot with Tony yelling after her "I mean it… behave" Shaking his head he entered the building hoping she would listen.

CJ walked around the yard and stopped and talked to a few people she knew. Staying out of trouble was easy for CJ in such instances and about an hour later CJ returned to the office without even so much as a hair out of line. She made her way to the bullpen through the rear elevator and around behind the stairs. CJ stopped dead in her tracks as she rounded the corner and saw her mother standing with an older man in the middle of the bullpen.

The older man was much older, older than Uncle Gibbs. He was shorter than her dad but taller than her mother. He was a square build with a head of white hair. He spoke with an accent but CJ couldn't place it as she couldn't hear specifics from her location beside the stairs.

What had her stop so hurriedly was not actually the man but the expression and stance of her mother. Her mother who never looks rattled, scared, worried or anything that would be described as a weakness or misinterpreted as fear appeared to hurt and sad. As the two talked CJ observed that her mother's demeanor was exacerbated by the conversation.

If it takes a village to raise a child it was the village of NCIS that was raising CJ. She learned loyalty and protection very early. So CJ quickly closed the distance between herself and her mother. She positioned herself directly between her mother and the stranger facing the unknown man. CJ was still short enough that Ziva could see over her head.

"You OK?" CJ asked without breaking eye contact with the man.

"I am fine my little one" her pet name of 'my little one' spoke in Hebrew as she normally did.

"My little one?" the man repeated in Hebrew his accent much stronger than her mother's.

CJ looked over her shoulder to look between the two.

The resemblance of the two 'ladies' standing in front of him was astounding. He was taken by the scene and therefore it took him a moment to respond even though it was relatively easy to connect the dots.

"You have a daughter?" the man asked, now he sounded hurt.

"Yes" was Ziva's surly reply.

"So I have a granddaughter." It was a statement and not a question this time. CJ did not process the declaration very quickly and so it was her mother who reacted first.

"No you do not; to be a grandfather you need to have a child which you are sorely lacking."

Now it was his turn to look hurt.

As this scene played out Tony rounded the corner, "Train wreck… train wreck… can't look away… want to… but can't"

This visit was not announced and so Tony was very surprised to come across this setting and was unsure of how to proceed. He'd been married for many years but had only dealt with Eli David in one incident and never in the capacity of son in law. Before he continued to move towards the bullpen the conversation continued.

"Ziva, after all these years you still cannot allow me into your life?"

"Allow you into my life, allow you into my life? …. Why would you think I would want you in my life?" her voice quiet and dangerous. CJ knew that voice; it was not a voice she ever wanted to hear. She chanced a hesitant glance over her shoulder to catch sight of her mother's expression. The wounded appearance no longer present in any part of her mother's appearance.

CJ decided to take the break in the tête-à-tête to ask "Mama, who is this?" in a not so polite tone.

Ziva snapped out of her cloud of anger, realizing her daughter was between herself and her father. Grabbing CJ by the arm and moving her own body so that now she was the one in the middle.

"Well" CJ encouraged angrily. Ziva shot a glare at CJ in hopes that she would get the idea to shut up. CJ not being one to listen to words when it didn't suit let alone body language shouldered her way directly in front of this man, held out her hand in greeting and said "Hello, my name is CJ what's your name?".

Tony, Ziva and Eli were all shocked at CJ's actions. Ziva didn't want CJ to have anything to do with this man. Tony's only experience with Eli was not all that pleasant and didn't want CJ getting in the middle of a 'family feud'. Eli didn't expect a child who had been so obviously directed to stay out of it stepping into the line of fire so pointedly. Eli was the first to recover; he returned the gesture and grasped CJ's hand. "I am Eli David". It was CJ's turn to show amazement yet she didn't release her grip of the elderly man's hand. "You don't look dead to me." CJ said once she'd recovered from the initial shock.

Tony pulled himself together and quickened his pace to intercept any other exchange before things got too nasty. "Eli, what a pleasant surprise, to what do we owe this family reunion?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Eli gaze travelled between each of the people in front of him. Before he had an opportunity to answer Ziva took hold of CJ's arm and guided her a few feet from the assembly. "CJ go down to Abby's lab right away."

"Ya right… and miss this?" gesturing towards the two men in the middle of the desk.

"Yes and do not make me have to ask you again, CJ do you understand me?" Ziva's voice tense and sharp. CJ stood ready to out stare her mother, desperate to find out what was happening until Ziva bodily turned the preteen and applied a swat to her backside sending her towards the elevator hissing "I will not ask again CJ". Stomping out of the bullpen area heading towards the elevator CJ sent the crowd a Gibbs quality stare.

Ziva returned to Eli and Tony paying no heed to CJ's actions. CJ only made it as far as the elevator doors before turning around and sneaking back around the stairs crouching behind the cubicle divider. Her view and ability to hear was not perfect but it afforded her some sharing in what was going down.


	8. Eli Returns

**WARNING: This chapter has the disciplinary spanking of minors. If you don't like it. Don't read it. This is your last warning.**

**

* * *

**

Once Ziva returned Eli disdainfully declared "If you had spoken to me in that tone of voice or acted so impertinent you would have gotten a sound whipping."

"Yes Papa… but you were raising a ruthless, souless killer and I am raising a child" raising her voice slightly.

The tension hung between them for more than a long uncomfortable minute. Tony finally shattered the silence with the demand "Why are you here Eli?"

"I have past business to clear up with Director Vance. And I thought that while here I might be able to see my daughter …" he trailed off. He sounded well… neither Ziva or Tony knew what that emotion was exactly but it wasn't nasty emotionless thug.

Again the three stood without saying a word or moving.

CJ wasn't able to hear every word but she heard enough. … but you were raising a ruthless, souless killer… it was in the moment that bells started to go to off in her head… people joking that Ziva could kill a suspect without leaving a mark on the body… other comments that she'd changed after her time in the desert… they weren't joking… they weren't making up stories… they were true… CJ knew all this information before… but until her mother said those words …. Raising a killer… it hadn't clicked… now CJ crouched behind a cubicle wall was having an epiphany… unfortunately before she had enough time to process all of this new information someone grabbed her ear and directed her towards the bullpen.

The tableau of three was disrupted with the approach of the ME Jimmy Palmer who continued to forcibly directly CJ by the ear towards the stationary gathering.

"I found HER… crouched behind the desk over there… NOT thinking that is where she was supposed to be." He said motioning towards the location where CJ had hidden herself.

Due to the fact that CJ's mind had been squarely planted on other topics she didn't immediately jump to her own defense but instead studied her grandfather's face. He looked like any man, a well dressed man but with Tony as a father that was nothing new. He didn't look like a monster, he didn't look cruel, he actually looked like a nice old man, a grandfather. So when Tony growled "What were you doing there, your mother told you to go down to Abby's lab?" she actually startled.

"I… I… " CJ started to sputtered she really didn't have an excuse as to why she was there. Eli started to look between Tony, Ziva and CJ watching how this little family dispute would turn out. CJ caught his eye noticing his interest in the interaction; her attention was so drawn from her parents that she didn't hear her father's command to go to the conference room and wait. It wasn't until her repeated it louder and Ziva gentle turned her in the right direction. CJ walked mechanically towards the conference room her attention still on the anxious adults.

CJ was finally out of range and Tony did something he wasn't sure why but he needed to get back to work and end this awkward encounter. "Eli we need to get back to work so why don't you join us for dinner this evening at our home."

"Agent DiNozzo that is very unexpected, but thank you, I would love to have dinner with my family."

With that Eli excused himself and made for the elevator. Tony followed with a slip of paper with their address and to see Eli out to the lobby.

Jimmy handed off the paper work to Ziva he had come up to deliver and quickly turned on his heel to return to the safety of his autopsy arena.

Ziva walked purposefully to the conference room. Ziva understood CJ's reaction; she couldn't easily walk away from things either. With her hand on the knob to the conference room door Ziva delayed her entry as she remembered back to years earlier when she was approximately the same age as her daughter.

_Flashbash_

_School let out and Ziva had gone to the training ground as she always did after classes. When she arrived there were several men she had never seen before. The man in charge caught sight of Ziva and sent her to begin the training and he would join her and her brother in a few minutes. Ziva walked away, first doing as she was told, but she had a 'bad' feeling and she had been taught by her father to follow her instincts they were 'good'. So she left the building and then quietly made her way around the side of the building and listened in the window. Things were definitely not as they should have been and although she didn't hear everything she made sure to remember as much as she did hear. _

_Ziva was rudely interrupted when the collar of her shirt was snatched and she was pulled to standing and handily taken into the building. She yanked herself free and straightened to attention cockily facing her superior. "What did you hear?" he interrogated. Ziva remained silent."I will ask one more time. What did YOU hear?" Again Ziva remained silent. Swiftly and wordlessly the man removed his belt, took Ziva by her shirt and bent her over the desk. He proceeded to administer what Eli would have called a sound whipping. Ziva for her part didn't fight, cry out or resist in any way. When he finally stood Ziva using her shirt, she glared at him with glazed eyes but remained silent. _

_The man leaned down and came face to face with Ziva and in a threatening tone began to warn her about sharing her information. Before he had a chance to finish his threat Ziva's training officer came in to find out why she hadn't shown up for training yet. Not saying anything she followed the officer out of the room and out onto the drill grounds. Training that afternoon was not at all pleasant nor was the conversation that ensued when her father asked her to join him in his study after supper. _

"_Why were you late for training? Aharon seems to think you had a problem with the manager at the field today. Why would that be?"_

_Ziva weighed the options of lying to her father and covering for the manager or explaining that she had been eavesdropping gotten some information. In the end she went with option B and the conversation stayed on the topic of the manager's involvement in something he shouldn't have been. _

That night her father had actually been proud of her disobeying orders. She had followed her training in getting information; funnily enough her father's bigger concern was that she had been caught. His lecture in the end had been about spending more time practicing evasion and staying quiet.

With her reminiscing over Ziva finished opening the door and walked into her daughter spinning on one of the chairs. She looked so young; she couldn't believe that at that same age she was so much older. Yet CJ was different than kids her age, she could think through problems as evidenced by all the pranks she had set up. She could look after herself and could lead others. Ziva was happy that they had been able to keep some of the ugly world away from her daughter, and understood that this day would eventually come. The day that the nasty world came to roost on their front door step, she was just hoping CJ would be a little older.

Ziva had to bring herself back to the here and now, the reason she was actually walking into the conference room her daughter was waiting in.

Snagging the spinning chair and bringing it to an abrupt stop Ziva crouched down so that she was level with CJ's face.

"Mama, I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to know… I needed to know…"

"Hush, my little one. I understand what you wanted. I understand why you wanted to stay…. But you need to do as you are told… you need to listen when I tell you to do something…. I did it for your own safety…"

"He was going to hurt me?" CJ asked confused.

"Not physically … no… and if he tried your father or I would make sure he did not succeed… but you can be hurt with words and knowledge…"

"Like finding out you lied to me?" CJ said sadly rather than the anger she had initially felt when she found out about the trespass.

"Yes… I did it to protect you… we have hidden your birth from my biological family because of who they are… they are NOT good people… I did not lie to hurt you or to deceive you… I did it to protect you…"

CJ was not one who dealt with intimate emotional discussions… like her parents… and like her father she was more likely to crack a joke or make light of a situation. And so with the emotional energy skyrocketing in the room CJ feeling more and more uncomfortable she inquired "So I can lie to protect myself" flashing her charismatic smile.

"Caitlyn Jennifer that was uncalled for" but she smiled back anyway.

"What a lovely conversation mawwwm… but I think now I had better get going back to the bullpen Dad is probably waiting for me.." again hoping the smile on her face would end the unnerving discussion.

"Good try… but you were sent to this room for a reason… you remember?"

"Mmm… I think I might recall something… but it was sooooo long ago that I might not think it all that important anymore" CJ was being disingenuous in hopes of ending this discussion would end quickly and without any reprimand.

"CJ… I am serious, you disobeyed me and that is unacceptable."

Now, CJ knew she wasn't going to get out of the punishment she had been sent to the conference room to wait for, but she thought she might be able to mitigate the severity of said punishment. Whenever the men in her life were about to punish her CJ would follow their commands quietly and try to be stoic during the administration of the reprimand. However, when her mother was at the helm of the punishment CJ took a completely different tact. CJ would plead, cry, beg and kick to instill as much guilt in her mother so that the punishment would be easier to take. So as soon as CJ knew there was no talking her way out of the spanking completely she started her little charade.

"No Mama please no."

Ziva stood and drew in the closest chair and seated herself. "CJ come here"

CJ's pleading started in earnest while at the same time standing and approaching her mother slower than a turtle on vacation. "I won't do it again… I promise… please mama… please I don't want a spanking."

"CJ just this once could you please take this one quietly" Ziva spoke tersely and quietly.

The hurt look CJ had seen earlier was once again on her mother's face. In combination with the words and tone of voice CJ became immediately silent. Ziva took her daughter's arm and gently guided her over her knee. The flurry of smacks that Ziva rained down on her miscreants upturned backside were strong and left a sting and heavy heat. CJ didn't kick, fight, beg or move but tears still streamed down her cheeks. After the last swat Ziva assisted her little one to stand. Wiping away CJ's tears tenderly Ziva explained "It is over now my little one" in a practical tone of voice. Continuing to clear away the falling tears from her daughter's cheeks she whispered "CJ we may ask a lot of a twelve year old but I know you can handle it. And any time I or your father ask you to do something I expect you to follow through is that clear?"

"Yes Mama"

"Let us go and get you cleaned up. I need to get back to work and you need to help Abby in the lab. It looks as though we are going to have a guest for supper tonight.


	9. Time to Think

Walking to the elevator what her mother had just said sunk in. "Someone for supper?" she enquired.

"Yes YOUR father has invited Eli David to supper… I do not know what he was thinking…"

Before Ziva turned around, a devilish smile crossed CJ's face quickly. CJ wanted to ask this Eli David a question or two and now she was going to get her chance.

Ziva returned to the squad room to find Tony at his desk deep in thought, she decided it best to get on with the day rather than bring up the impending dinner arrangement. CJ continued on the elevator and went to Abby's lab, more and more questions filling her mind with every step.

Abby was busy at work and didn't notice CJ until she was almost right on top of her. Abby might be bouncy and hyper but she wasn't unobservant and seeing CJ she knew something deep was brewing.

"What's up CeeeJAY?" over emphasizing her name as she often did.

CJ wasn't sure if Abby was the right person to share her concerns with, not that she didn't trust her but Abby was her "fun" at the party kind of aunt and what she wanted were answers to some very serious questions.

"Nothing… I just need a minute to think… can I go sit in your office?"

"Sure, knock yourself out… I mean.. not … literally… but go .. ahead.. if that is what you want… "

Quickly walking away leaving Abby to dither on alone CJ made her way to Abby's desk chair and moved it away from the desk so that she had room to spin. Spinning helped her think.

Abby watched through the sliding glass door, something was definitely troubling this young girl and it didn't seem to be the "normal" CJ trouble of mischief. CJ generally was eager to share her stories of escapades and ultimately the fallout of such exploits, and the fact that she wasn't sharing at all had Abby actually concerned. She decided to just sit back and watch maybe once CJ had been able to think for a while she would be able to open up and Abby could help her out of whatever dilemma she was dealing with internally.

CJ on the other hand was able to think more clearly alone and spinning and realized that she HAD to talk to Eli and get some questions answered. But first she needed a bit of background… and Abby should be of great help there.

Thirty minutes had passed by the time CJ stood, returned the chair to its rightful place and quietly entered the lab seeking answers.

"Abby?"

"Ya CJ"

"You've known my parents since they started working here… right… you've been here longer than either of them?"

"Yes"

"When did my mom's dad die?" knowing he was alive but wanting to know if Abby had been told the same lie and also to gauge whether or not Abby would answer any following questions truthfully.

Abby was momentarily struck with speechlessness, where in the world was that question coming from. She stood still and looked into CJ's eyes, they were neither conniving nor manipulative, and they looked genuinely curious and if this was one of the most important questions CJ had ever asked her.

"Well that depends on what you mean by died?" she still decided to play it safe.

"Died … like dead… like buried in the ground?" confused by how the question could be misinterpreted.

"Well… in that case… he isn't dead… that I know of… well he might be by now… not someone I keep track of…" the fact that CJ didn't look surprised by the response suggested to Abby that CJ already knew the answer. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just met him upstairs" CJ said matter of factly.

A little perturbed that CJ tried to trick her Abby raised her voice slightly when she asked "Well then why in the world did you ask me when he died?"

"I wanted to know if you were going to lie to me too"

CJ didn't look like she was going to cry but her expression was one of deep sadness.

Sighing loudly Abby grabbed a hold of CJ and hugged her tight, not letting go even when CJ squirmed. When she finally released her hold she took CJ by the shoulders and gently shook her to get her attention. "They didn't lie to hurt you… you know that right… because they would never … ever.. ever.. hurt you on purpose…"

"I KNOW that…. but right now I can't FEEL that…"

"Oh CJ" and Abby drew her into another tight embrace. This time CJ just let her hold her.

Abby pulled the tall stool up to her work bench and gestured for CJ to sit while she got something running on her computer. Then she turned to CJ and asked… "Do you have other questions?"

"Ya.. lots.. like … when did Eli "die" not for real"

"That's an easy one… when your parents, Tim and Gibbs all got back from the desert"

CJ was surprised at how quickly and seemingly honestly Abby answered the question and so continued.

"Why did he get made "dead"?"

"Because Tony, Tim and Gibbs rescued your mother not Eli" Abby thought that CJ needed this information, not because it was like needing to know math or how to swim but because not knowing seemed to be eating CJ from the inside and Abby had known her since birth and never seen her like this before.

Taking a moment to process the information between each question CJ continued until she had the history of the trip to the desert, the rescue, and how Ziva had ended up there in the first place. It was a lot of information to take in. And it answered "the million dollar question" – Have you ever killed anyone? When she'd asked that in the past it was always sort of glanced over and now she had her answer… they all had… well maybe not her Tim… but in the last hour she'd found out her mother was an assassin, her father had killed in the line of duty and Uncle Gibbs being a sniper was not just a joke or words but truly WAS one. Her mind raced… now what?... did knowing this information change how she felt about them all?... how could they do it?... they all talked about life being so precious… so special… yet they had all taken a life… many in fact…

CJ stood, Abby worried she'd sent CJ over the edge held her arm gently "You need something CJ?"

"No… can I use your office again?... I need a minute.."

"Ya … sure… anything you need… CJ I'm right here if you want to talk some more… ok?"

Nodding CJ shuffled to the office and resumed her position on the spinning desk chair.

Abby watched after her… what had she done? She had wanted to help CJ, let her understand her family a little more, have her know that they hadn't lied for no reason and that they loved her and wanted to protect her. Observing the spinning chair and the kid on it Abby thought CJ looked so lost and yet she had tried to help her find something. Abby shifted her weight from one foot to the other biting her bottom lip, what should she do now? Again going for the safe option she chose to do nothing. When CJ had first entered her lab she needed time alone and had again requested a moment, and so Abby would give her that time.

CJ spun at first very fast, just to feel better, but then she slowed and began to think. These people were her family they had lied to her…. And really she could see that… telling your kid you'd killed someone probably wasn't the best parenting move, but neither was lying… CJ sat spinning for a long time. Abby worked quietly occasionally stopping to watch that CJ was still "ok". She had given the kid a lot of information and could almost literally see it being processed with each spin of the chair.

And then all of a sudden it hit her like a slap to the face. Everything was going to be alright. They did practice what they preached… life was precious… and who better to understand that than someone who had taken one … someone who had to gauge that the taking of that single life was necessary to save others, protect a nation or rescue their family. Her family was even braver and stronger than she thought. They got up every morning and went to work knowing what they had done and what they might have to do.

Now the lying was the next problem… but really if she thought about it… she could see that even at 12 hearing these stories had her worried and even a little scared… she forgave them for their omissions. Still the Eli being dead lie… that one was a bit more difficult to swallow but since it was so closely tied to the desert story she decided she could lump the two together and they could be forgiven about that as well.

Having resolved her inner conflicts she felt light and cheery and was all of a sudden very eager to get home for supper… she was going to talk to Eli and find out about her mother growing up. She had all sorts of stories about her dad… but not her mother… she was much more guarded… and now with a bit more information CJ knew why but with that new revelation she was armed with knowledge and could ask better questions.

Once again replacing the office chair she bounded in true Abby style in to the lab. Abby was briefly stunned by the transformed girl she had in front of her. CJ wore her casual smile and her eyes flashed with mischief. Knowing the answer before she asked the question Abby enquired "You alright CJ?"

"Yep.. I'm just fine… better than fine… I have to go… we're having a guest for dinner…."and with that CJ ran out of the lab and to the elevator without so much as a goodbye. Abby shook her head in absolute astonishment; she really didn't understand children and that one just confused her even more.

He is who he is


	10. Supper Time

CJ entered the bullpen with a different perspective than when she left and so was surprised to see two angry and frustrated parents sitting at their desks attacking their keyboards as if they were at fault for their problems. It dawned on CJ that they hadn't used the last 3 hours to sort out their inner worlds. So she decided she would help them along, she would break the ice and start things rolling.

"Hey, ready to go home? We have company coming, you can't work late tonight." She made sure she said it in the lightest and happiest of tones.

Both Ziva and Tony's heads snapped up to see their daughter standing in the middle of the bullpen bounding on her toes with her hands in her back pockets. Both were beyond confused by her happiness and lack of surliness. Tony was the first to recover and quickly asked "You alright?"

"Yep I'm fine"

Tony watched his daughter. Her body language was at ease, her eye sparkled and she was bouncing in her excited rhythm rather than her "I'm hiding something" cadence. She was fine. She'd spent three hours in Abby's lab, he was going to have to ask his little lab rat what she'd done to his daughter because the day hadn't exactly been stellar and it would have been the sort of thing that would normally set CJ "off". His mood brightened slightly, even though dinner was going to be awful, his wife was more than a little pissed at him but at least he wasn't going to have to deal with a sulky, angry kid as well.

Looking at the clock he decided that it was reasonable to head out and start supper as Eli was coming at 19:00 and they needed to pick up a few things at the market on the way home. Together as a family they packed into the elevator. From the outside they looked, well, mismatched. Tony standing behind and to the left of his daughter, alternating between worry about Eli's return, concern about his wife's reaction to supper and confusion about his daughters ability to let this slide, and each emotion playing across his face as they came to the forefront. Ziva, standing beside her husband with a cold hard look of anger etched into her features. And last but not least CJ standing in front of them as the elevator doors closed bouncing on the balls of her feet with her hands in her back pockets.

XXXXXXX

The trip to the market and then home was a very quiet one. CJ knew her parents well enough that she didn't poke the angry bear. She sat in the back seat watching the houses go by deciding what questions were most important to ask Eli, she only had one meal with him and she needed to make it count.

They got home and all piled out of the car and into the house. Neither of her parents had spoken to each other since she'd arrived to find them at their desks in the bullpen, but as soon as the front door closed that changed abruptly.

"What the HELL were you thinking TONY? Inviting THAT man into OUR house?" gesturing to the door while yelling.

CJ quickly took the groceries to the kitchen and started to wash the vegetables and make the salad, she didn't want to get herself into trouble just yet, and she figured that was going to come soon enough. Tony just let Ziva yell herself out and went to change out of his work clothes while his wife and daughter worked on supper. He wasn't the cook of the house and figured he wasn't welcome in the kitchen at the moment.

CJ kept sneaking sideways glances at her mother as they worked together and on one occasion caught her mother doing the same with her. That was her chance.

"Mama, you still mad at me?"

"No, no my little one" she answered in Hebrew.

CJ smiled and went to set the table, she used the good dishes and put on a table cloth as well. She was making it look all nice and fancy yet she didn't know why exactly. They had people to dinner all the time and she didn't do this. She didn't even like this guy, he was her grandfather … yes, but he was NASTY as far as she could tell. In the end she decided it didn't matter why she was doing it but since it was her first instinct then she would continue to prepare in this "formal" way for dinner.

CJ anticipatory energy started to grate on everyone's nerves. She paced between the kitchen, the dining room and the front hall to check the drive way. After about the sixth circuit Tony blocked her path and unceremoniously escorted her to the couch and deposited her there with instructions to "SIT STILL for crying out loud".

"Uhmmphh" was her only reply.

Finally the door bell rang. CJ ran to the door but still came in second. Her father arrived first and shot CJ a glare that suggested she should keep her thoughts to herself. He opened the door taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the next two hours. The last time he had had a conversation with this man it had been in Israel, in a "conference" room, about the death of one of this man's top officers and Tony had tricked him into admitting to something he didn't want to admit. Therefore Tony believed, and rightfully so, that he was not well liked by Eli.

Eli stood, looking old and worn, on the front stoop holding a large bag. Tony blocked the entrance and in a low authoritative tone warned "you are being welcomed into this house for this meal and this meal alone, say what you came to say, eat dinner and leave, you will not be welcomed in again, is that understood?"

Sensing that he was never going to cross the threshold if he didn't comply Eli replied "Yes Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" sounding as formal as he could to throw off his adversary. With a glare and Hmmmm Tony stepped aside so that Eli could enter. He dropped his bag at the front door and allowed himself to be lead into the living room. Tony offered a drink, which Eli accepted. CJ who had been following only a step behind her father went to sit on the couch beside her grandfather as her father went to check on Ziva, but before her backside made contact with the cushion Tony bodily lead her into the kitchen with him.

"I don't know what you are playing at but you stay with us at all times it that clear?" Tony growled at his still happily bouncing daughter.

"Crystal, sir" her demeanor not altered by the confrontation.

Dinner was ready shortly and Ziva brought it to the table with Tony's help. CJ followed them into the living room to retrieve their guest. They silently entered the dining room and sat at the table. Food was passed around and everyone started eating. The silence was more than CJ could cope with so she decided there was no time like the present and asked "So Eli… what brings you to the good old US of A?" The tone and inflection was such that an outsider wouldn't have realized it was coming from the child in the room.

The glare from both her parents was quickly ignored and she turned her full attention to the man across from her.

Ziva was able to quickly deflect by saying "CJ mind your manners, that is none of your business".

"I beg to differ… he's my grandfather… who until several hours ago I'd been told was dead…. And he is currently sitting at my dining room table eating dinner with me…. I think it definitely is MY business" CJ knew that there would be consequences later but they would definitely be worth it for the information she hoped she could get.

Tony nudged CJ's leg under the table to get her attention and when she finally turned his direction he made sure his expression said it all. Knock it off.

Eli was dumbfounded. No child he had ever seen would speak to an elder in that tone or ignore a direct instruction. But he also admired her spunk… out of everyone in the room she was the only one who had the gumption to talk about the white elephant. He didn't really want to have this conversation with a child but since she was the only one talking he decided he would give it a try.

"I am in DC to introduce my successor to the director, Leon and I have had a long standing working relationship and I thought it important to discuss things with him in person."

"Really…" CJ mused.

Ziva didn't let her feelings show through, she knew how to keep guarded, especially around this man. And at that very moment she was absolutely floored, his position as director was not one that you 'gave' up, you tended to lose the job by dying or by a coup, which was simply a faster way of dying. He was full of it. But if he was giving up the position willingly, her question was why. She may have wanted to know but she didn't care enough to get into with him.

"Retiring… that's a good reason to come to the states… I guess…. So you would have us think that you flew all that way for an introduction? Sounds kind of fishy to me"

Now it was Ziva's turn to be dumbfounded and it wasn't how rude or insolent her daughter was being but that she was essentially interrogating Eli. Something that most people who knew him would realize was very dangerous indeed. Ziva just sat there alternating her attention between her father and daughter. It was Tony who became most worried about CJ's course of action and squeezed her hand quite tight with a growled "CJ".

Again CJ sat quietly for a few moments eating more of her meal. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted again by Tony touching her hand even before a word passed over her lips. This little scene played itself out a few times before a frustrated CJ went off to the bathroom to cool off.

As soon as she was out of earshot Ziva hissed. "Why are you here? I do not believe that story anymore than she does" pointing in the direction of the bathroom down the hall.

"Does a man need a reason to want to see his only surviving daughter?"

"Only surviving daughter, that is because of your lifestyle that you only have ONE surviving daughter. And I do not want to see you." The conversation continued in a heated whisper.

Meanwhile CJ was pacing in the bathroom. She needed to stay calm, she needed to think. She was getting nowhere fast. She had asked the wrong question first. On her way to down the hall she had spied Eli's bag. As she paced a thought occurred to her. She took out her phone and sent a text to Steven. Feeling satisfied she walked to the front door and quietly place the bag on the front porch. She returned to the dining room without any further action.

Sitting down she smiled sweetly at the gathering and continued to eat. She realized that they had been talking while she was absent but let on she didn't know a thing. They all ate silently and when everyone was done CJ cleared away the plates and returned to the table while Ziva brought out desert.

CJ made a several more attempts at conversation and was shut down immediately by her parents. Her frustration was starting to show and she was having trouble sitting still in her chair. If she couldn't talk then what was the point of being here. When desert was finished she again started to clear the plates and could hear the muffled voices every time she left the room. The complete silence when she returned was annoying to say the least.

The meal was over and Eli was being ushered into the front hall, CJ hadn't gotten any of the information she had wanted. She was sure that her behavior at dinner would elicit some sort of a response once she was alone with her parents. If her attitude had not gotten her anywhere it really wouldn't be worth it. She made one final crack at trying to get information but was brought to a complete halt when a hand landed squarely on her ass leaving a vicious sting in its wake. Turning to see which of her parents had landed the smack she missed Eli opening the door and his initial reaction at seeing a scarecrow made out of his own clothing with a sign around its neck reading "Eli David GO HOME" sitting in the front walkway. Eli started sputtering and that drew the attention of both Tony and Ziva, CJ stayed back and watched a mischievous grin spreading oh so slowly across her face.

Her parents turned to her and she quickly regained a neutral stance and visage. "THAT" pointing at the scarecrow like creature "is completely uncalled for. WHAT WERE you THINKING?" Tony began to yell. Staying calm and trying to sound as innocent as possible CJ answered "I wasn't thinking anything… I didn't do it."

"Who else am I supposed to believe did THAT" once again emphasizing his words with gestures.

"NOT ME" CJ responded starting to lose her cool.

"Well no one else knew he was here… and it is so something YOU would DO"

"WHEN the HELL was I supposed to have done it? I was with you all night. "Tony didn't respond with words but landed another almighty smack to CJ's backside.

"OW… I DIDN'T do it"

Tony and Ziva both stood in the doorway staring at Eli, the scarecrow and their daughter. All of a sudden Tony demanded "Give me your phone CJ".

"No.. why should I"

"NOW" CJ couldn't hand the phone over quick enough to her father, the only time she'd seen him that angry was when she'd blown up the science lab in a prank gone wrong.

Tony quickly looked through sent texts and saw the one to Steven, instead of addressing his daughter he turned to Ziva.

"See… I told you I should have punished her for setting up a prank… she now thinks she can get someone else to do the dirty work and she won't be held liable… "

This argument continued while Eli and CJ exchanged glances. Eli gently pushed past the couple and made his way to CJ's side. "You are responsible for that" pointing to the scene out front.

"Yep" resigned that there was nothing left but to tell the truth.

Over his shoulder Eli said "CJ and I are going to deal with this alone" and putting a hand in the middle of CJ's back director her away from the front door. When they were far enough away from the yelling on the front porch he leaned down and asked "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

CJ's mouth went dry, her whole body stiffened as she pointed towards the kitchen.

"We can talk on the back patio through the kitchen" she answered once the adrenalin kicked in. She didn't trust this man at all and although she didn't WANT to be alone with him because of what he might DO… she did WANT to be alone with him to finally get some answers and so with that allowed him to guide her onto the patio.


	11. Chapter 11

Eli sat in the large wicker chair looking out into the yard, holding out his hand he indicated he wanted CJ to sit next to him. CJ smiled for two reason, one: she was being offered a chair in her own house by a stranger and two: she was going to get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Ziva had been so enthralled with their quarrel that they failed to notice Eli and CJ leave. It wasn't until Tony turned to order CJ to her room that they become aware of the fact they were completely alone. It only took looking at the empty foyer for about a second before both Tony and Ziva rushed into the house in complete panic. They did not want THAT man alone with their daughter. Ziva took the stairs two at a time and Tony went towards the back of the house. Ziva finding nothing returned to the main floor examining each room until she found Tony perched on a stool at the counter staring out into the yard. It was his imitation of a predatory bird that stopped Ziva cold. She then followed his gaze to find her father and daughter sitting on the patio obviously talking. She made for the door but was stopped by Tony "Don't Ziva…"

"Have you gone mad? He is with her Tony.. ALONE"

"I know but when I found them she was smiling and so was he. He didn't look threatening. We can watch from here and if things change we can be out there in a blink of an eye."

Ziva transfixed in the middle of the kitchen was torn; but in the end chose to lean against the counter and observe as her husband was doing. The silent show was playing out on the other side of the garden door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You planned that little message for me on the front lawn?" Eli asked somewhat hesitantly and chose to look out into the garden rather than directly at the girl beside him.

"Yes" CJ answered contritely.

"You've wanted to talk to me all night yet the message you send is: GO HOME. Seems like you don't know what you want."

"I know what I want. I'm not confused about that."

"Really. What is it that you want?"

"I want answers, but I don't want you to stay. You are obviously bad news for my family. They may bicker and nag at each other but they have never out and out fought like this before. They are all tense and angry. And Mama is generally really hard to send over the edge. And today I did very little to get a spanking from her. You Eli David are bad news all around."

Eli had to smother a laugh as he replied "did very little to get a spanking, you child would have felt the back of my hand the moment you spoke in that tone or worse having disobeyed a direct order" raising his hand in the motion but not following through.

Ziva was out the door in less than a heart beat at having seen her father raise his hand. The two were startled by her appearance as they had not realized they had an audience.

Eli lowered his hand, never having intended on striking CJ. And CJ coolly turned to her mother and growled "We are having a private conversation here."

Tony was only a moment behind his wife but realizing that all was well gently pulled Ziva back into the kitchen.

Alone again Eli and CJ peered through the window at the stalking pair.

"They really don't want me talking to you?" CJ offered.

"So I am bad news yet you still want to talk to me. What about?"

"I hope you have time because man o' man I have a lot of questions?"

"I am an old man CJ, I do not have as much time as you."

CJ was intuitive and quickly caught onto what Eli was really saying. "So you came to DC to see my mom because you're dying and you want to kiss and make up before that happens – Question 1 answered!"

Eli did not show his surprise but not because it wasn't genuinely there but because of years of training and steeling his emotions.

"What is question 2?" he prompted.

"What did you do to my mother to piss her off so much?" CJ already had this answer from Abby this afternoon but she wanted to ask Eli. This was because he may not know the reason as it was never discussed openly and because like Abby she was using it to gauge if he was likely to answer truthfully.

Eli studied the girls face. It was so much like Ziva's yet she was easier to read, whether because she was still a child or because she didn't have any training was neither here nor there. He then began to explain very slowly "My work and family life were intertwined. So much that you could not tell them apart. I sent Ziva on a mission and when she did not return home I did not go looking for her. This is my crime against Ziva."

"Why didn't you go looking for her?"

Eli and CJ were conversing while both staring off into the yard beyond. They found it easier to talk to the trees than to each other. "As I said work and family were mixed and work always came first."

"Work let's you leave a man behind?" CJ world view was similar to that of the marines and NCIS… NEVER leave a man behind. And not only had Eli left a man behind, he'd left his daughter.

"It would not have been prudent to send a rescue team into the desert to retrieve what we were sure was to be a body and not a person."

"Wow… you're cold and an idiot…."

Eli kept a level head and held his tongue. How dare this petulant little girl call into question his actions? Yet wasn't that why he was here, because he did regret the decisions he'd made. A conflicted Eli answered "You are neither the first nor the last to make those statements, of that I am certain."

"You have had a turn at asking questions, I think it is now my turn to ask a question or two do you not think?"

Shrugging CJ turned to look at him as he asked "How old are you? And what grade are you in at school?"

"Those are easy and boring questions, but I guess since I'm only 12 about to turn 13 I don't have enough of a life to get interesting questions. I start grade 8 next week" letting out a sigh of resignation at that fact that summer was about to be over. Eli noticed and filed the information away for a later question. But first he asked "So getting your friend to set up a prank this evening wasn't the first time you tried something like that by the sounds of things."

"Are you going to interrogate me?" CJ mocked before answering "Steven, the guy who set up the scare crow, he's a good friend and this year I kind of got us into a lot of trouble at school. And then at the end of the year not wanting to get into more trouble I convinced some older boys to pull a prank on the principal. So ya, you can say I've done it before."

"You got Steven to come over here, go through my bag, stuff a shirt and pants with newspaper, set the thing up on a chair and attach a sign… just from a single text message?"

"Yep."

She was good at trouble that was for sure. Although the pranking was not a Ziva characteristic her ability to organize, lead others and execute the action was very much like her mother.

"You are very much like your mother, you know that?"

"Really? Everyone always says I look like my mother but I'm my father's daughter."

"You hiding out behind the office wall earlier today reminded me of a time when your mother was about your age." CJ was all ears she had never heard stories about her mother growing up and for some reason really wanted to. "Go on" she encouraged him to continue. He explained the whole story and finished by saying "You were both caught for the same reason"

"Why is that?" CJ wanted to know more, finding a way NOT to get caught was really the part of the plan she generally messed up.

"You both were paying so much attention to the conversation and nothing else. In situations like that you need to be super vigilant. You need to be paying attention to ALL of your surroundings. Both of you had someone sneak up on you because you were not aware of what was going on. You need to listen with one ear to the conversation, use the other to listen to the surroundings. One eye on the target and the other on the environment."

"I see, I will keep that in mind in the future."

"Ah.. I do not think you need to share with your mother that I gave you this bit of advice" he said winking.

"No problem."

The two sat discussing Eli's choices in life, Ziva growing up, CJ and her exploits for several hours. It was dark and starting to get cooler by the time Eli brought up the subject of the scarecrow one last time.

"CJ, I do not think that we have dealt with you stealing my bag, expropriating by clothing and sending unpleasant messages."

She hadn't really thought about the fact that he had used the cover of 'dealing' with the issue as a reason to get the two of them alone since they first sat down. "Well … I guess not" Not really knowing where this was going or what she was expected to answer. "We could just let it slide… seeing as how I'm not likely to ever see you again so you won't have to worry about a repeat offence."

Eli shook his head no "I don't think so and maybe if I deal with it you will not have to deal with those two when I leave" thumbing in the direction of the window where Ziva and Tony could still be seen perched on the stools by the counter.

"Alright… I guess" CJ stood in anticipation of the order that was about to come. Eli simply pointing to the space in front of him and CJ complied. Eli was once again amazed, even after their long conversation he did not think CJ would listen. "Hold out your hand." CJ complied holding out her left hand palm up, somewhat confused as anytime she had to proffer her hand in the past there was a strap in the vicinity. Eli gently took her wrist and turned it so that the palm was now down and while holding her hand in place by the wrist he applied to quick slaps to the back of her hand. They neither hurt nor stung, which confused CJ even further. As the garden door flew open Eli said "Don't do it again, OK CJ"

"Yes sir" she replied with respect in her tone. She held out her right hand to shake goodbye and was quickly drawn into a stiff hug. She righted herself, smiled at Eli and marched past her mother who for the umpteenth time that day stood not knowing what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing slowly, Eli took Ziva's face into his hands and said "You are lucky to have such a daughter as that, do NOT lose her as I have lost my children." And with that he pushed past Ziva, strode through the house, picked up his bag off the front porch and left. Ziva remained on the patio eyes shiny with tears until Tony came and took her into a warm and loving embrace. "I love you. I will ALWAYS be here for you."

Tony sat Ziva down on the chair, poured her a glass of wine and only once he knew she would be alright went looking for his errant daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: this chapter contains the discipline spanking of a minor - Don't like - Don't read - You've been warned.**

Having left his wife on the patio Tony climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. It was empty but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom next door. He took up residence in her desk chair and waited.

CJ startled as she entered the room and turned on the light. She was expecting her father to come looking but she wasn't expecting him to lay in ambush in the dark.

Sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest leaning against the headboard CJ looked to her father and waited for what she knew was about to happen.

"What in heaven's name were you think?" he asked exasperated.

"About what?" she decided that she needed clarification on exactly what he was here to discuss, not because she was being facetious but because she had crossed so many lines tonight she wasn't sure to which one he was referring.

"About tonight… all of it… the rudeness.. the disobedience, the prank, the involving a friend in the prank, the taking off with Eli… all of it."

"Oh THAT… "biting her lip while she tried to think of a good excuse but couldn't come up with one. She'd done it because he NEEDED, not wanted but needed, to talk to Eli. She needed to know things, things her parents weren't willing to share or hear. She needed to understand. And she couldn't explain that need adequately enough so she just remained silent.

Tony stood and has his hand made its way to his belt buckle CJ decided to try one last little wriggle in hopes of not being on the receiving end. "Dad you don't have to punish me, Eli already did."

Not even trying to conceal a laugh Tony answered "What punishment are you talking about?"

"He slapped me, twice" she declared with as much finality as she could muster.

"A literal slap on the wrist… good try CJ… but that is not going to cut it" and with that he removed his belt , folded it in half and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here peanut" summoning her with a crooked finger. CJ crawled off the bed and stood in front of her father, just has she had with Eli only minutes ago. But this conversation was not going to end the same way. Tony took CJ by the arm and positioned her across his knee with her upper body supported by the bed. For a split second CJ regretted having changed out of her denim jeans, that was until she realized it wouldn't have mattered anyway as she felt them being slid away down to her knees. Placing his left hand firmly on her lower back Tony laid six quick moderate lashes on the upturned bottom before pausing. "CJ … I really don't want to be back here any time soon… please think before you speak, act or plan… OK?" CJ barely nodded. Two more licks landed hard forcing a strangled squeak from her pursed lips. Tears threatened to spill out as Tony helped her to straighten her pj's and stand up. Tony got up and lovingly helped CJ into bed. Tucking her in he kissed her on the forehead and made to leave the room. CJ opened her mouth but then stopped herself from speaking. Sure he knew what she was going to say he asked his daughter "Was it worth it?"

CJ was laid out on the bed on her stomach because her ass was throbbing and covered in fire, yet she thought about the evening, about how all of her actions had come to a head by allowing her an opportunity to get to know her mother, her family and herself a little better. "Ya, it was worth it."

"Thought you'd say that" he smiled warmly and closing the door behind himself left her alone with her thoughts.


End file.
